The field of the invention relates generally to energy control systems and, more particularly, to a computing device that may be used to control energy consumption.
The combination of the increasing world population and the increased use of electric vehicles has created an increased electricity energy demand. Energy demand has also increased for use to power buildings, homes, and/or to charge batteries or other energy sources used in electric vehicles. The demand on the power grid has increased as the cost of fuel has increased. Such demands will likely cause an increase in the price of energy from the power grid. In particular, initially at least, the price of energy is likely to increase during peak times of high demand.
Currently, at least some known utility companies use demand response to manage and/or reduce the consumption of energy by their customers in response to supply conditions. For example, at least some known utility companies may have customers reduce their consumption at critical times and/or in response to market prices. To better manage their customers, at least some known utility companies may use smart grid applications that provide time-based pricing that enables customers to selectively adjust their usage to take advantage of fluctuating prices. Moreover, some known utility companies may provide information, regarding their fluctuating prices for example, to customers using various notification methods, such as e-mails and/or text messages.
Moreover, at least some known utility companies may monitor the use of household energy consumption. Utility companies may provide their customers with a computing device, such as a smart meter, that can monitor household energy consumption. Such a computing device may, for example, provide a signal for a change in a variable utility rate and enable a user to adjust his or her operation of household appliances based on the rate. Such computing devices may also facilitate an automatic power shutdown and/or adjustment of a household appliance during peak energy demand times and/or pursuant to a request from the utility. For example, during peak demand times, the utility may transmit a signal to computing device requesting a power shut down and/or adjustment of a household or building. However, such computing devices respond to the request by shutting down and/or making adjustments without considering various parameters, such as a current state and/or operational state of a machine, resulting in potentially harmful operating effects. For example, such computing devices are unable to identify which household machine(s) should not be subject to the request and which machine(s) should be shut down and/or adjusted during peak times. Such computing devices also are unable to provide any alternative options to meet the request and/or negotiate parameters surrounding the request. Such computing devices also do not enable the user to provide a response to the utility's request for the power shutdown and/or adjustment. For example, the user is unable to either accept or deny the request from the utility. The user is also unable to provide any alternative options to meet the request and/or negotiate parameters surrounding the request. The user is also unable to systemically commit to an alternative energy consumption level.